Unexpected Guests
by kissmekent
Summary: While off on their mission of exploration, the Enterprise comes across an alien vessel with four very human occupants, from the early 21st Century! Crossover with One Tree Hill. 3rd chapter up! Lookig for ideas and perhaps a Beta.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover with One Tree Hill. The entirety of the story except for the prologue is in the Enterprise Universe. It's entirely to cannon, except for the purpose of my story, at the night of Prom, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley took a Limo to the prom together. Enjoy!

Unexpected Guests

Chapter 1

May 2, 2004 Tree Hill High School Gym

The two brothers were waiting for their dates, or in Nathan's case, wife, to come out of the bathroom. They were at the Prom, and the girls had decided to take a marathon bathroom break. Which wasn't all that unusual for Haley, her being five months pregnant, but the two of them had been in there for ten minutes!

Just as Nathan and Lucas were about to barge in on them to see what the hold up was, the two gorgeous women came out of the bathroom. "There you are," Nathan said, "They're about to announce the Prom court." (A/N: in movies and tv they only ever have a king and queen, but my high school prom had a king, queen, and three princes and three princesses!)

"Great!" Haley said, smiling, but Nathan could tell that her feet were beginning to hurt. He had been told by the doctor that even after her cast came off, her ankle would get tired easily.

Lucas noticed it too, "You guys want to go sit down at the table for a little bit, give my heart a rest from all this dancing."

Nathan gave Lucas a silent thank you, for he knew that his wife would be stubborn and wouldn't admit her own limitations, but would do anything for a friend, and especially her best friend.

At that moment, the current song ended, and Principle Turner came on the microphone. "Hello graduating Seniors. I hope that you are all having a good time at tonight's Prom. I would like to thank all the chaperones and the decorating committee for doing such a great job. Now, I have the pleasure of announcing the prom court that was elected by your class. Our Prom King is Nathan Scott. Our Princes are Lucas Scott, Antwon "Skills" Taylor, and Marvin McFadden."

The class applauded, Nathan, who was happy to be crowned king, loved even more the look of shock on Mouth's face. Looks like in this case, good guys didn't have to finish last.

The four guys walked onto stage together, as the principle continued, "Now, ladies, our Prom Queen is Haley James Scott, and our princesses are Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Bevin Mirskey." The girls walked on stage to join their boyfriends/ husband, and the class applauded as kisses were exchanged on stage.

Two hours later, the Scott brothers and their dates were in the limo on their way home. When for the four occupants, time seemed to stop.

December 6, 2155 NX-01 USS Enterprise

It was 0630 hours aboard the USS Enterprise, and everyone on the Bridge was at their usual best when Captain Jonathan Archer make his way on the Bridge after being summoned. "What is it?"

Commander T'Pol answered, "It is a small alien craft. We have nothing to identify it in the Vulcan Database."

"Any life signs?"

"Four, but they are faint."

"Proceed with Docking Procedures." He turned to the comm. station, "Security team and medical team to docking port B. Hoshi, and Trip, you're with me, T'Pol, you have the Bridge."

"Yes Captain."

Having determined a atmosphere acceptable for humans, Archer lead the team into the smaller vessel. Once inside, he put Hoshi to work translating the ship's database, and then moved down the ship with Trip and the rest. Trip pointed towards the bow of the ship, "The life signs are coming from that direction Cap'n."

Making their way down the back of the ship, they opened the access hatch, and found themselves facing what looked like about two dozen pods. "Trip, can you tell what these are?"

"They look like Hybernation Pods. I can't tell much more than that. I'll need Hoshi's help in translating the control panel, before we can know what to do, if we can help these people."

"Okay," pulling out his communicator, "Archer to Sato."

"Yes Captain?"

"How are you coming with translating the language?"

"Shouldn't be much longer, it seems a very logical and Mathematically based language, much like Vulcan. Why?"

"We found what looks like Hibernation Pods, four containing people."

"Understood, I'll be right there, the UT has enough to translate anything you need."

The Medical Technition looked up from his scanner, "Sir, We didn't catch it before, but there are not four life signs, there are five."

"How come we couldn't tell before?"

"Well, this woman, she's pregnant. I can't tell anything more about any of their conditions until we get them to Sickbay."

"Understood." Archer told the medic, "Trip, work with Ensigns Sato and Clarke see if anything can be done to revive these people safely."

"Yes sir."

An hour later, Archer was called down to Sickbay, as the team had successfully found a way to open the pods and safely remove the newly discovered occupants from it. "Report."

Phlox walked up to him, "Well, sir, the four occupants, who are 18 year old humans, plus one five month old fetus, are in perfect health. I have kept them sedated until we could determine their health."

"How is their health?"

"Well, apart from a heart disorder that is very easy to fix in one of the males, perfect health."

"Good, Hoshi what could you determine form the ship's computer?"

"This particular person was a Sociologist. He discovered earth about two hundred years ago, and spent his life studying earth's various social cultures. In the year 2004, he began a new experiment. He wanted to know how humans would react as a group to an alien environment. So, he landed on earth, kidnapped these four teenagers, placed them in the hibernation chambers and made his way to a planet he knew of that was unpopulated, but had a temperate environment."

"What happened?"

"While on the planet's surface he came upon a virus, the common cold. While humans have built a tolerance to it, the common cold ravaged his immune system and he died within a month. Before he died, he set the ship on a course to his home world. That was the end of the ship's logs, we can only speculate what happened after that."

Archer nodded, then looked up as something occurred to him, "2004? How are they still 18?" Looking at Dr. Phlox.

"Trip and I could determine that the pods placed the occupants in perfect hibernation, which not only slows down breathing, heart rate, and metabolism, but it also slowed down the aging. For every year that passed, inside the pods only an hour passed. So, in the last 150 years they have only aged between 6 and 7 days. That's why the young men have the start of facial hair showing."

"Can we revive them?"

"Yes Captain, I have them sedated, but I can revive them at anytime."

"Let's do it."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Guests

Chapter 2

Dr. Phlox administered the drug to counteract the sedative, and within moments the four teenagers were stirring. Captain Archer, Dr. Phlox stood with two Ensign Medics, Clarke and McKinley, as they witnessed the four kids open their eyes.

The girl who was pregnant, "What happened? Where are we?"

Phlox approached her, "You are in sickbay, you are all fine."

"What happened to your face?" Phlox turned to Archer, who knew that he would have to explain everything to these poor children. Phlox didn't care if at 18 humans considered their offspring of age, they were still children and new to the world.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. You are aboard my ship, the Starship Enterprise. What are your names?"

The dark haired male looked dazed, but answered, "I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott. This is my wife, Haley."

"I'm Lucas Scott, we're brothers."

"Peyton. Sawyer. I'm not related to that crazy family." She said joking.

"Funny." Lucas said, smiling at his girlfriend. "You know, you just may be some day."

"Oh, really, is that a proposal?"

"Nice to meet you folks, Good to know your spirits are high."

"We should be, Prom was awesome, tonight Nathan and Haley were crowned King and Queen! And Lucas and I were prince and princess." Peyton answered.

"About that, if you don't mind, I'm going to be blunt. The year is 2155. You are aboard a space ship, we found you this morning. An alien being kidnapped you 150 years ago, placing you in Hibernation Pods. This is Doctor Phlox, he determined that the pods slowed down the aging process, so in the last 150 years, you have only aged about a week."

"What?" Haley said, "So, our Parents, our friends, they're all…"

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

9876543210

Archer had called Trip and Hoshi down to sickbay. "Trip, Hoshi, I'd like to show our guests to the Captain's mess hall. They have just had a bit of a shock, and I think it will help to take their minds off it for the moment."

"Yes Sir."

"Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, I understand that you have undergone quite a shock. Let me introduce you to two of my officers, Commander Charles Tucker, and Ensign Hoshi Sato. If you would like to get some lunch, the Doctor says that you are of good health and can leave sickbay. Have lunch with me in the Captain's mess and take all the time you need. Tucker and Sato will show you the way."

"Thank you, Captain." Lucas Scott answered. The four teenagers were still a bit shell shocked.

Haley looked up, "I just realized how hungry I am. I have a huge craving for peanut butter Ice Cream and Waffles! With Strawberries."

Archer smiled, "I'm sure my chef can come up with something."

The Eight people, the four teenagers, Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, Ensign Sato, and Commander T'Pol sat around the table in the Captain's mess talking about small things. "Tomorrow night is movie night. You would be more than welcome to join the crew in viewing the film." Archer said.

"Thanks," Haley answered, "I haven't watched a movie in… Well, It's been a while. What with working to make ends meat, school work, I haven't had much time for any leisure activities. Besides the Prom."

T'Pol nodded, "Well, take time and relax. Where were you planning to obtain more education?"

"I was planning on going to the University of North Carolina. How has the education system changed? Do you think we could still go?"

"I'm sure Starfleet could help you out, due to your special circumstances. What are your special interests?"

Nathan smiled, "Luke and I were on the Basketball team. We won the State Championships this year. The first time ever our school won state in Basketball. I had gotten a full basketball scholarship to Duke University. Haley and I were planning on going there."

"Universities on earth are much different now. Education is now completely federally funded, as is healthcare."

Peyton looked up from her plate, and asked, "But what do we do for now?"

Archer smiled, "I have been in contact with Starfleet. They think that you should remain aboard the Enterprise. It will make the transition into the 22nd Century a little bit smoother. Plus we are so far out that it will take a while to get back where we can rondevue with any ships faster than a Warp 2 cargo ship. We will be returning to Jupiter station in six months for are annual overhaul."

Haley nodded, "Okay, but, Six months. Our baby's due date is in four months. I suppose that will give us a chance to get used to an infant before we have to get used to the whole 22nd century."

Lucas added, "But we don't want to be just guests. Are there jobs that we could do around the ship? I know that none of us have any experience in this area, but we could learn."

Archer looked sympathetically at the four misplaced young people before him, looking so unsure, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can work something out. T'Pol, what do you think?"

"We can interview each of them alone, and see how it goes."

Archer nodded, "Sounds good, let's finish this lovely meal that Chef whipped up. Haley, how's the ice cream?"

"Actually, the smell is starting to make me nauseous. He wouldn't happen to have any frozen burritos, would he?"

9876543210

"Why don't you tell me what skill you have?" T'Pol asked the nervous teen.

Peyton looked up, "I draw and paint, this year Ellie and I got different bands to be part of a compilation CD for breast Cancer research, and I run a night club called Tric. I guess none of this has any use on a ship like this."

"On the contrary, organization and coordination is a very important skill. I think that we can put you in charge of arranging recreational events for the crew. Any officer would tell you that moral is very important."

"What kind of recreational events?"

"There is the weekly movie night, but I am sure that the crew would enjoy music."

"Okay, thank you."

9876543210

"So, you were Co-captain of your high school basketball team." Archer said. "I played water-polo myself. They are similar."

"I guess they are. I'm sorry, I don't really have any other skills. I helped my uncle rebuild a car once, and I worked in my dad's dealership, but I only did detailing. Nothing with the engines."

"Let's see, you seem very active, Basketball is a very demanding sport. I think I'll assign you to Lt. Reed's security detail. We'll see how you do."

9876543210

"You were going to study Literature at University?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes," Lucas Scott answered. "But you should also know that I have a heart condition called HCM. Earlier this year I collapsed, my heart stopped beating and I nearly died because of it."

"Dr. Phlox made us aware of your condition in his original medical scan. He says that he can treat it properly."

"He has HCM medication onboard?"

"Medical science has much improved since your day. HCM while still a genetic disease is easily curable. I recommend seeing Phlox about it, but I would be surprised is you are up to full speed in no time."

"Wow."

"You said that you have worked as a mechanic."

"In my uncle's garage. He taught me everything I know."

"You are able to speak of him? The others seemed unable to mention the loved ones lost."

"Uncle Keith was killed about seven months ago. Well, it feels like seven months to me. It's a little easier now. I'm just sad that I'd never get to see my new little brother or sister. My mom and Uncle Keith were going to get married."

"If he's your uncle?"

"On my father's side."

"Oh. Well, with your good academic record that I could dig up, and the fact that you have experience as a mechanic, even if it was primitive engines, I think I will talk to Commander Tucker about placing you in the Engine room. He will most surreally make you study the anti-matter theory before you go to work, are you willing to do that?"

"Sure." Lucas said, a little shaken. In this last day they had lost a whole world and gained another at the same time it seemed.

9876543210

"With your condition, Dr. Phlox tells me that your stress level is severely elevated. I understand why at the moment, but he tells me that you need to get your stress under control and stay off your feet as much as possible until it's under control." Archer said to the young woman in front of him.

"Alright, but what do you want me to do?"

"We were able to locate your education records from earth's historical database. You are a good student."

"I think so."

"Until your blood pressure and stress are under control I would like you to work with Ensign Sato. Phlox tells me that you should stay off your feet, and that if it's okay, we'll place you at the comm channel. Sato will show you the basic controls."

"That sounds fine. Truthfully While I wasn't off performing at concerts; I always wanted to be a teacher. Too bad there aren't any children on board. But there isn't very much that I could teach a crew who graduated from Starfleet Academy!"

"How do you?"

"I'm Tutor girl. I come prepared, it's what I do."

"Okay, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to come to me or any of the other senior officers."

"I'll be okay. It's just that I've always been so responsible, so grounded. And I got married, than pregnant all in a two year period while still in High School, now were in a space ship who know how far from earth. I'll be okay. What gets me though the day is that my son will be born into a much better world than the one that we came from. And I have my husband and best friends with me. I'm not alone."

9876543210

Dr. Phlox was in sickbay working on a way to treat Lucas Scott's HCM, when he noticed something odd. The day before Commander Tucker was in here because a jolt in the ship caused him to fall and break his arm. So Tucker's genetic structure was fresh in his memory. And it seemed here, that Lucas Scott's and Commander Tucker's genetic material were very similar give or take some variance due to the generation gap.

"Well, Lucas Scott, perhaps you are not as alone as you think."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Guests

Chapter 3

That night all four teenagers found themselves, to their dismay, bogged down with homework. Nathan had been given a data pad with specs for all the types of weaponry and unarmed combat. Malcolm said that he'd see how he did with that tomorrow after reading and then they would begin training on the ship's phasors and torpedoes. Lucas felt like he was back in Calculus. He had been given a data pad on ward drive theory. And he could see that he would have to study this for years to truly understand it. Haley was smiling, because after being assigned to help out the scientists, they had given her the one thing they didn't want to do, the crew roster. So Haley was looking through the science department's crew roster and when they requested to be on duty, and assigned them accordingly. Most took the 9 to 5 shift unless they had an ongoing experiment. Peyton was having the most fun out of everyone. She had decided to plan a Christmas Party. Christmas was a few weeks away, and she talked Cook into letting the crew use the Galley for the party, and he would make up special deserts like Christmas Cookies. Peyton also wanted to ask the Captain how many Jews were on board and if they should also observe Honaka.

The next day Nathan and Haley were down in sickbay for a checkup for the baby. After Haley's time in the Hybernation chamber, Phlox wanted to make sure that the child's development was processing normally. "Hi Doctor, I'm sorry how I acted to other day."

"That is all right, I have experienced much worse than 'what happened to your face' from the people of earth in the 22nd Century. I am a Denobulan."

"Like, from another planet?"

"Exactly."

"This is an amazing place, the future."

"I find your culture fascinating. The fact that you only have one spouse is fascinating."

"How many wives do you have?" Haley said, joking.

"Three. And each of them has two other husbands."

Nathan chuckled, "I couldn't imagine three wives. One is hard enough."

"Hey!"

"What I mean is organizing two careers and ambitions are hard enough."

Haley smiled slyly, "All right."

Phlox smiled at the two children, obviously in love. "Well, you should be happy to know that your child is developing perfectly normally. I have something I want to tell you, but Lucas and Commander Tucker should be present. It involves all of you."

Phlox had paged Tucker and Lucas to Sickbay, when he explained, "When I was doing research for Lucas's HCM treatment, I noticed that his genetic structure was surprisingly similar to Commander Tucker's. I took the liberty of looking up Tucker's family history. One of Commander Tucker's ancestors was a woman named Elizabeth Scott. She was the daughter of Karen Roe and Daniel Scott."

Lucas looked at Trip, "Do you know what this means?"

Trip smiled, "It's kind'a like we're brothers…"

Nathan smiled, "A couple generations removed."

Haley smiled at her husband, "Well, Uncle Trip, Uncle Lucas, would you like to see a picture of your future nephew: Keith Eugene Scott."

Lucas smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "You named him after Keith and I?"

Trip frouwn, "How did she name the baby after you?"

"My middle name is Eugene. Keith was our Uncle, he died…" Lucas stopped, he couldn't continue.

Trip nodded, "It's okay. I understand, my little sister, Elizabeth was killed in the attack on earth. It hit me pretty bad."

Haley nodded, "I read about that. So, it's true, both you and the Xindi were being pitted against each other because you would later gang up to defeat these interdimentional creatures?"

Trip stared at her, "How?"

"How do I know so much? Well, Doctor's orders told me to stay off my feet, I spent a lot of time today in Hoshi's station, I was bored; I read mission files."

Trip smiled, "That's okay. I know what it is to get a little stir crazy."

Haley smiled, almost evilly, "I even read somewhere that some alien girl in a Holodeck got you pregnant?"

Trip's head dropped as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought I deleted all the files that mentioned it."

"Apparently not."

"Your dangerous you know, right. Nathan, you are a very gifted man, being able to keep up with her."

Nathan smiled as he rubbed Haley's back, "Just lucky I guess."

TBC…

A/N: Not really sure where to go from here. This takes place after the fourth season, about a year (nine years before the federation was created). TRIP is ALIVE!!! Just to make that clear, UPN was stupid to kill off Trip, and I want him. Any ideas for possible story arcs? I welcome your impute!


End file.
